Bullseye
by Katie Monster
Summary: [Really, really AU. Gelphie.] Tomorrow, Glinda the Good will die. Tonight, Elphaba Thropp will drink until she forgets that it's all her fault.
1. Why?

So, this is a rather weird story. Usually I write up the entire plot and summary before attempting to start a fic, but I felt the need to get this out of my system. Gelphie all the way, yo. Which is, in case you didn't know, slang for a romantic relationship between Elphaba Thropp and Glinda Upland of the Arduennas. So, basically, if you can't seem to read about lesbians, don't bother with this story.

To all you other, more open-minded people out there, I really hope you like it! But be warned that it's so AU that you're in danger of hitting little green men. That aside, onto the story.

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I try, I can't defy gravity. Nor can I own these characters. sighsighcry

* * *

It had been three months.

Three horrible months that had dragged on until the days blended into one eternal nightmarish kind of awful.

At least, that's what she was telling herself, and it was painfully obvious even then that she was lying from between her pointy, sharp teeth. The dark figure hunched down, perched on the same rooftop that had been her post for the last three 'horrible' months. The dark, broken only by sporadic light posts on the street, and baggy clothes completely concealed whoever was gazing intensely at a window across from them.

No matter how much and how long she assured herself that she was miserable, there was nothing that could help the excitement that bubbled inside of her when the lights in that room finally flickered on. A blond walked in, resembling a creampuff more than anything, dressed in a completely pink, frilly dress. The dark figure snorted, but there was no mistaking the trademark clothes of the Wizard's right-hand girl, Glinda the Good. Or, Galinda Upland of the Arduennas.

Or, her next target.

The figure shifted from one foot to the other anxiously, as she snapped out of her trance and remembered the real reason she was watching this blond so intensely. She sighed, watching Glinda immediately dismiss her maids and fall onto her (pink) bed, looking absolutely exhausted.

You're not the only one, my sweet.

Realizing that she would be there at least until morning, the dark figure lost herself in her thoughts, and found herself accidentally remembering how she had wound up in this mess in the first place.

_At seventeen, she had run away from her boarding school, from the people who scorned her and teased her and just…generally made her life unpleasant. At eighteen, she had joined the Rebellion, an organization whose main goal was to, eventually, kill the Wizard._

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, who wasn't so great after all. _

_At first, she worked as a decoy, never laying eyes on the leaders of the Rebellion, the ones who pulled on the strings. She never got her hands dirty, and lived in relative secrecy. Which was a good thing, since people didn't generally forget about a green girl. Things changed, however, after one night. The night when things got out of control, the night when she killed somebody. _

_From a moment's panic, when she had plunged a blade into a man's chest, to the instant elation and the adrenaline rush she felt afterwards, Elphaba Thropp had found something she was good at. After so many years of being told she was a useless, ugly waste of space, she had found a single talent. She could kill people, and she could do it well. _

_From that day on, she was promoted into the higher ranks of the Rebellion; she was given the job of being an assassin. Three months ago, to this exact day, she was given an assignment that could skyrocket her into being the greatest assassin in the organization._

_She needed to kill Glinda the Good._

_At that time, it had made perfect sense. The people of Oz saw Glinda as the Wizard's protégée, someone he was training to be the next leader of their glorious and prosperous nation. It would cast a huge shadow of doubt on the Wizards "absolute power" if his greatest pupil was suddenly killed by a rogue organization. Of course, as previously stated, that was three months ago. _

_Elphaba had accepted, obviously, with the knowledge that Glinda was a self-absorbed teenager with almost no talent for magic, contrary to popular belief. But after three months, she began to see another side to the pink princess. She saw how Glinda cried herself to sleep, two nights out of three. And that sometimes, after a hard day, she would prefer the touch of sharp metal to her skin, rather than the warm touch of someone else. After all those nights of crying, and sometimes laughter, Elphaba couldn't see Glinda as just another target anymore._

_She had fallen in love._

Startled out of her thoughts by the sound of soft crying, Elphaba immediately banished that train of thought from her head. No, there was no way she could be so stupid as to fall in love with a target. Nevermind that this target could make or break her career, nevermind that this target was a _girl_. She had never questioned her sexuality, mostly because she never thought someone could actually love the ugly, green girl. But now things were getting complicated, at the worst possible time.

The soft sobs emanating from the dark room were quickly becoming louder, and Elphaba wondered for the millionth time why someone as perfect as Glinda would cry at nightime. Of course, she herself had witnessed the weekly visits from Glinda's mother, pressuring her daughter to get married live in comfort, being the trophy wife of some prince or another.

The night wore on, and Elphaba made no move to change her position, even when the sobs stopped and the room across from her became silent once again. She had been sitting in this exact spot when these strange feelings suddenly started to show themselves. When, during these past three months, she didn't know, but the feelings were a testament that she felt something for the blond girl.

She had been watching Glinda for so long that she knew her routine down to the second. Very soon, all her hard work was supposed to pay off, because tomorrow was to be the "the hit". Though she had tried to put it off, the Rebellion's leaders were adamant. Tomorrow would be the day that one of Oz's foremost political leaders was murdered.

All because of Elphaba.

She stood up quickly, causing pain to shoot through her cramped legs, and turned to walk across the rooftop she was perched on. Gazing out into the starry, peaceful sky, her insides were anything but calm. Her feelings for Glinda were complicated, but it wasn't love, or so she told herself, it couldn't be love. Elphaba could either kill the object of her "affections" and then continue working with the Rebellion, the only people who had ever accepted her. Or, she could run, let Glinda live, and be alone once again. The more favourable choice was clear.

Turning abruptly, the green girl quickly shimmied down the side of the building using a drainpipe. Tomorrow night, Glinda the Good will die. But tonight,

Elphaba Thropp was walking to the nearest bar to forget that she would be the one to commit this heinous act.

* * *

Well, that's it. It's totally weird and AU, I know. But inspiration just sneaks up on me in strange and unexpected ways. Plus I'm a total Gelphie freak, it sustains me. So the fact that they don't get together at the end of the book, or musical, makes my insides cry. Well, now I'm just wondering if I should bother continuing this story, since it was written pretty much on a whim. What do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Please review and tell me! 


	2. The Hit

Oh, wow! Another chapter already! "Another chapter", of course being the important words in that statement. Since I've received a very good reponse so far, I've gotten some inspiration to turn this fic into a multi-chapter story. Sorry if you thought it was a better as a one-shot, but you can just pretend if it makes you feel complete.

This is getting a bit darker than I expected, but maybe things will lighten up for our two characters in the future? Hm, probably not. Not soon, anyway. But please keep reading!

Disclaimer: I cannot defy gravity. Nor can I own these awesome characters. Darn.

* * *

The next day, it rained. "Rained", of course, being an understatement. Sheets of angel tears poured from the sky, and Elphaba secretly wondered if this was fate sending her a message to just stay under her bed sheets, nursing a bad hangover. The green girl, it seemed, had an allergy to water, which only further increased her ostracization from the rest of her peers. But of course, like in most aspects of her life, she chose to be independent and totally ignore any messages which may or may not be sent her way.

It was the day of the "hit", that was undeniable. The mood in the Emerald City was somber and quiet, almost like they were prematurely mourning the loss of their shining star, their hope. Their Glinda.

After three months of work and painstaking studying of their target, the plan was now in place. The entrance to Glinda's house was constantly under the surveillance of two highly trained guards. It was the first of Elphaba's duties to 'take care of them', hopefully in the most silent and deadly way possible. All the maids in the household, and there were many, congregated in the kitchens to gossip when their chores were done for the day, which made it easy to get them all out of the way at once. After that, it was a clear path to Glinda's rooms. It was almost too easy, but Elphaba supposed that the Wizard didn't think anyone could possibly hate Glinda enough to harm her. Or hate Glinda at all.

Elphaba, for her part, spent most of the day pacing in her small apartment and staring into the heavy rain. Her stomach was churning like the roughest of oceans, a feeling that was totally alien to her jaded self. For hours she had tried to put the possibility she had fallen in "love" with Glinda the Good to the back of her mind. To convince herself that it was simply lust for the remarkable beauty. But even then, it was clearly untrue. Because she had seen the ugly side of Glinda, which was probably never exposed outside of her bedchambers. She saw the Glinda who grasped a razorblade like it was her last lifeline to the world of the living; she saw the streaks of mascara and the red-blotched skin.

She saw imperfection, but she still fell head over heels.

Therefore, after a complete day of musing and inner battles, Elphaba decided the only way to make these feelings go away was to destroy their source. That was when she decided her only course of action, and that was when she started to get ready for the night.

When she finally left her apartment that night, the butterflies in her stomach had resided to a dull ache, which only increased in intensity as she neared Glinda's house. It was the dead of night, and the streets if the Emerald City were empty and dark. Only the unsavoury characters in this city ventured out so late at night, and the Wizard's guards had taken care of most of them. She held a soggy, green umbrella over her head, as the cold rain had slowed but definitely not stopped. Elphaba had draped herself with many layers, partly as a disguise and partly as protection from the rain that was liquid fire to her skin.

Her free hand rested on her stomach, which was protruding unnaturally from her body, almost like she was a pregnant woman. In reality, that's exactly the role she was playing, and a few meters away from Glinda's house she let out a guttural scream.

"It's coming, the baby's coming!"

The two guards standing in front of the gate gave each other a questioning look, before rushing over to the bent green girl.

In the faint glow of the streetlights, one could make out a dagger flying through the air twice, and seconds later both men fell to the ground in a heap. Elphaba spared a second for remorse, figuring they must've been halfway decent to help a pregnant woman. Silently, two some ones appeared at Elphaba's sides and she relaxed only when she recognized them as two youths from the Rebellion. Their names were Isil and Aarion, and their mother had died a few years ago, leaving them to live on the streets.

"We'll take care of them, Greenie, you just get into the house." Isil, the eldest, spoke with a wink.

Rolling her eyes fondly, Elphaba quickly bent down to one of the guards, whose eyes now stared into nothingness. Searching his jackets pockets, she found the fruits of her labour, the emergency key to get into the Upland residence. She walked towards the door, shedding the rags, which had made her look pregnant, and let herself in.

The door creaked only slightly, but Elphaba could hear the maids chattering in the kitchens, and she knew she didn't have to worry about them hearing anything. While slipping silently down towards the basement and kitchens, the loud gossiping tones and cackling laughter only increased. The dark figure stumbled upon a spare broom left out, no doubt jealous of its comrades who were safely locked inside the maintenance closet. Grabbing the handle of the broom with both hands, Elphaba stuck it through both handles of the kitchen door.

It will hold if one of them decides to leave, she reasoned, and it's not like I'll be here long enough anyway.

Her internal monologue did little to help the gnawing feeling that had been eating away at her intestines all night. Her mind was in total turmoil, barely recognizing what she was doing, but her body was already programmed to complete the mission. No matter how horrible the mission was. It was because of this quirk that she managed to climb up the never-ending stairs without making a single sound, and it was this training that let her slip into Glinda's room like a green ghost of sorts.

But it was then that she lost all of her resolve. Her death grip on her dagger lessened as she took in the sight before her. Never had she been so close to her "love" before, and it was nearly overwhelming. Moonlight streamed in from the single open window that she'd spent so many nights looking through, like some perverse voyeur. But now it became a passageway for the very light that shone on Glinda's features and made them glow with an unearthly radiance. To Elphaba, her beauty was perfect and unmarred, nevermind the fact that there were still tear tracks remaining on her face. Elphaba took another step forward, each second she spent in this amazing company made it less and less likely that she could commit the horrible act that she had been sent here to do.

Tentatively, she reached out an emerald hand to wipe away a stray curl that had been lying across Glinda's face.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you." She whispered, forgetting herself, her training and her situation at the moment.

That was when clear, shining blue eyes opened and blinked a couple time in disbelief. That was when Glinda's scream rang out and cut through the silence of the neighbourhood like a knife through butter.

* * *

Wow, that would be some serious cliff-hanger there. Sorry about that! But I will try to update really soon, besides how quick was this update? Pretty quick, if I say so myself. Don't think Glinda's out of the woods yet, folks, because there are going to be some serious surprises in the next chapter. I'm not even sure how to write about them yet.

So thanks to everyone who reviewed and please review again! For they're what helps keep writers block away.


	3. Monster

I've had this part of the story planned out for the longest time, but it took a while for me to get it down on paper. Or, on my Word document, whatever. I just hope I've been able to do the emotions that are conveyed here justice. But without further ado, here's chapter three. And I'd advise everyone to read it the whole way through, since you never know what could happen.

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I try, I cannot defy gravity. Nor can I own these super cool characters. Damn.

* * *

Elphaba's body was stunned for just a moment while the piercing scream still rang out and echoed in the air. Then her instincts kicked in, and she lunged forward to cover Glinda's mouth with the strong, green hand that wasn't holding a dagger.

Glinda's muffled screams continued and Elphaba's free hand tightened on the dagger, her mind hadn't yet caught up to the desperate actions of her body. Glinda's scream had probably woken up the whole neighbourhood…

Apparently, in terrifying and desperate situations, small people get sudden and expected bursts of strength. This theory was proven as the tiny Glinda managed to push Elphaba off her and scramble to the other side of the bed. They stood there for a moment, Glinda breathing heavily and clutching the powder pink blankets to her chest. And then there was Elphaba, standing there perfectly still as her mind worked at a mile a minute to figure out what she would do, what she could do.

The stillness was broken as Glinda, fuelled with fear and adrenaline, lunged across the bed and grabbed the single lamp that stood on the end table. With one fluid motion, she swung it across and managed to clip Elphaba under her chin, sending them both flying. Quickly, Glinda went to work on the dagger that was still in the green girl's hands, while Elphaba just tried to push off the pink, attacking fluff ball who was a lot stronger than she first expected.

"Just gitoff!" Elphaba finally yelled, her voice muffled by another of Glinda's hands, which had made it's way to her face. She finally came back to her senses and easily overpowered the smaller girl, pushing them both to land in a heap on the ground. She quickly got to her knees, and once again her body and training took over her mind as she raised the hand with her dagger still in it…

Except, it was mysteriously empty.

With an involuntary gasp, Elphaba looked down to find her missing weapon oddly embedded into the center of her love's chest. With one quick jerky movement, she pulled it out and threw blindly so that it clattered across to the other side of the room. Her breathing was coming out in short, gasping spurts and she chanced to take a look at Glinda's face. Her eyes were closed.

Quickly crawling away from the unconscious, or dead, girl, Elphaba sensed rather than felt the burning bile rise up in her throat. She violently lurched forward and emptied her stomach contents onto the floor, it only took a couple seconds until her stomach was empty and she was left dry heaving painfully.

The most disturbing thing was that she couldn't feel the biting pain that was no doubt making it's way through her body. The tingles that had moved through her veins before had now just turned her numb. Panicking, she quickly clapped her hands together and looked down at them in horror, as she couldn't feel the sting.

Her mind spun as she realized why she couldn't feel anything anymore, it was obviously because she wasn't human, no real human being could kill the only person they ever fantasized about. Her thoughts being brought back to the bubbling blond, Elphaba turned to look at the still radiant features. Of course, now they remained perfectly still.

Is she still breathing?

Was there blood?

I don't know.

I don't want to know.

She shivered at the sudden coldness that ran through her veins. Cold. That must be what was there instead of her heart.

Suddenly, she heard noises downstairs and outside the house. It was like time had been frozen, but now she would have to deal with the consequences of her actions. Lacking a better plan, Elphaba fell back on her original orders. Kill Glinda, and then bring her to an abandoned building in the warehouse district where someone else would take care of the body.

Closing her eyes, she approached the figure of Glinda, which still lay on the ground. Shaking hands felt around until she picked up the person she had tried to distance herself from, bridal style. Her eyes remained closed, she didn't want to see the blood, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to see the gentle breathing if that was the case. Right now, she didn't want to feel, but at the same time she craved for something that could once again prove her humanity. Before, it had been the swooning of her heart when that stupid, stupid pink puffball walked into the room. What now? What now?

Elphaba exited the room by means of the same window she had spent so many nights looking through. She figured it might be considered poetic to someone who actually had a soul. She wasn't so sure about hers anymore. With only slight difficulty, she slung Glinda over one shoulder and made quick work of climbing down a huge tree that stood just outside her bedroom window. As soon as her feet hit the ground, her assassin training kicked in, and she was instantly aware of the small crowd that had gathered in front of the house, alerted partly by Glinda's one scream and the fuss the maids were making, while they were still locked in the kitchen.

Nevertheless, she managed to slip by quickly and unnoticed, and soon she was on her way to the warehouse district, strictly keeping to the shadows. The rain hadn't yet stopped, but she couldn't even feel the few stray drops which fell on her exposed skin. This only further increased her certainty that she could never feel again. Such would be her punishment, and Elphaba was almost sure that she deserved it.

She walked for a good amount of time without seeing anyone around her, and soon she found herself in front of a giant building that had no doubt been a lively and prosperous company in the past. The Wizard's taxes had caused even the greatest corporations to fall if they didn't agree with his rules and commands. But that was the past, and right now the warehouse's doors creaked open and the green girl gratefully walked in.

She carefully dodged old boxes and equipment that hadn't been stolen and walked to a clearing in the middle of the factory floor. Her brown eyes still closed, Elphaba lay Glinda down on the cold floor with as much care and tenderness as she could muster. Logic said that her back should be sore from carrying the girl all the way back here, but once again Elphaba's body wouldn't allow her to feel a single thing.

As soon as Glinda was taken care of, she turned away quickly and walked back to the half-open doors. The rain had only increased while she was trekking here, and now it fell steadily in huge droplets. She slowly pulled off one black glove, which had previously been protecting the emerald skin from the rain. As if time had slowed just for this test, Elphaba extended one arm out from the safety of the building, and then let the ice-cold droplets hit it straight on.

And she watched, for what seemed like an eternity. She saw the water that should've been burning her like hot flames assault her vulnerable skin. She saw blisters form with her very eyes and then bloody sores opened. But she could not feel, or she would not feel. Right now, she didn't know which one was better. Her eyes wanted to close so badly, and a fog seeped into her mind, making her recall some painful memories from her youth.

"_It's atrocious! It's a fiend!"_

"_Get away from me, you—you…monster!"_

"_Right, like the lizard could ever have a heart."_

"_It's your fault mother died, I hope you know. And it's your fault I can't walk either!"_

A monster, that's what she was. That's what made sense.

Then, someone coughed behind her.

Whipping around, time somehow caught up to Elphaba and she crouched down in a defensive position. Logic told her it was probably the other member coming by to collect the body, but she couldn't help but hope…

Slowly returning to her senses, Elphaba carefully picked her way through where she had laid the blonde girl. Then, a thought occurred to her.

Why in Ozma's name would someone wear a corset to sleep?

Realization surged through the green girl like a lightning bolt had descended upon her from the stormy sky. She knelt by the other girl's side and quickly fumbled around in her robes for another dagger. Not to hurt this time, Oz forbid. Grasping her weapon of choice in one hand, she quickly turned Glinda over onto her side, slicing down the back of the loose corset. Elphaba quickly ripped it off the rest of the way, and found what she was looking for with great satisfaction.

Jewels, probably fake, had been sown into the back of the corset. It was genius and undoubtedly, the Wizard had been advising his young protégée a lot better than anyone at the Rebellion could've thought.

The green girl sighed and looked down at the blonde, who had probably been knocked unconscious from when Elphaba fell on her, back in the room. She realized that her heartbeat had been through the roof, but sure enough it was now calming down. She put down her injured hand to push herself up from the floor, and a familiar and welcome feeling shot through her.

Looking down at her bloody fingers, Elphaba felt pain. And for once, it felt good.

* * *

Has anyone heard of the whole Anastasia story, daughter of the last Tsar of Russia? Some people suspect that she survived the massacre of her entire family because all the daughters sowed the royal jewels on the insides of their corsets. Supposedly, this caused the bullets to deflect and ricochet all around the room. And that, my friends, is how I came up with Glinda's little bulletproof corset.

So umm…I can't kill Glinda. And I tried, I really really did. But even when I tried to plan out the story as if Glinda was dead, the characters started to revolt and burn me at the stake in my head. Nevertheless, I hope that you aren't too mad with me, if you wanted to see Glinda dead. And hey, there was some Elphie angst there for a second, can't deny that. So pleeeaasee review!


	4. Anduin

Hello loves. Sorry this chapter took a while to get up, but I was plagued with a bad cold and a so-so case of writer's block. I forgot to mention this in earlier chapters (stupid stupid me), but people have been asking of Elphaba and Glinda knew each other at Shiz before the whole assassin thing. The answer is no, Elphaba went to another _boarding_ school which she eventually ran away from. Glinda, on the other hand, actually did go to Shiz, but we'll be hearing about that later. Anyway, here's chapter four and I hope you enjoy, but the next chapter might take a bit longer since I've been on Spring Break for the past two weeks and I sadly have to return to school this Tuesday.

Disclaimer: I cannot defy gravity, nor can I own these super-cool characters. Darn.

* * *

Elphaba had been so relieved to see the blonde girl was still alive, she simply sat back on her hunches and waited until Glinda slowly regained consciousness. She had watched the clear blue eyes slowly flicker open and fill with confusion, and then they met hazel ones, and all hell broke loose.

Five minutes later, Elphaba was still sitting uncomfortably on her hunches, but she was now staring into the accusing eyes of one bound, gagged and pissed off woman. Soon growing awkward under the heated gaze, the green girl looked away and stared out of the still open door.

A shiver went up her spine, and she made to close the only entrance into the abandoned warehouse, but the sound of sudden movement made her swing around and glare at Glinda, who was pushing herself into a more comfortable sitting position. Her glare was met evenly with the blonde's glower.

"If you'd just been more co-operative, then I wouldn't have had to tie you up. Really, it's just a bunch of wasted effort on both our parts." Elphaba hissed at her captive, once again she was met with a cold stare, but the green girl grew instantly confused as Glinda's eyes widened and looked at something beyond Elphaba.

"If I did understand our instructions right, Ms Thropp, the fact that this little pink fluffball is still alive seems to be you disobeying a direct order from the Leader. I wonder what He'll think about that."

Elphaba winced inwardly as she recognized the voice of her toughest competition as an assassin, Anduin. No doubt he would greatly enjoy reporting back to the Leader of the Rebellion that the 'green thing' had gone completely soft, and that next time "you shouldn't send a woman to do a man's job. If you consider that thing a woman, anyway." She carefully weighted her options while turning around to face the arrogant, sexist man. She should've known he would be the one assigned to pick up Glinda's body, but she had been too concerned with her 'other issues'.

Well, he had just seen Glinda awake and alive, so there was no way she could convince him that the girl was really dead. She saw only one other option; it was necessary for Anduin to die if she wanted to get herself and Glinda out of this mess.

Oh well, she mused; it wasn't like the universe would be missing anything great.

"Anduin, what a pleasant surprise." She said sarcastically, turning around slowly to face the offensive man. On the outside, he was easy enough to look at, but she was sure his insides had all rotted away by now. She held out her hands to show that she wasn't armed. "Well, you've obviously caught me in the act of _not _murdering someone. Congratulations."

He sneered at her, wielding a dagger in each hand. " I do believe, since you've proven yourself incapable of performing even a simple task, I have to take over this mission. And of course, I doubt He would mind very much if you 'accidentally' got…incapacitated in the process." Elphaba just rolled her eyes and stole a look at Glinda, who was staring at the exchange fearfully.

This is all her fault; she thought hatefully, the stupid girl and her horribly…endearing qualities. Is it even natural for someone to be born that beautiful? There must be some magic involved. The green girl sighed inwardly at her little monologue and then decided to get this over with quickly.

"Anduin, I'm not sure if your exceedingly small intellect will allow you to comprehend the fact that gender does not always determine superiority, but I assure you that if you decide to attack Ms Glinda or myself, I shall show you the error of your ways rather…fatally."

As expected, Anduin took the bait and lunged at Elphaba with both daggers flailing around in the air, Glinda gave a muffled scream and closed her eyes tight. Elphaba had no doubt that Anduin was stronger than her in a fair contest, but her insults had enraged him to a point where his movements were sloppy and predictable. Oh, the woes of being a pig-headed idiot.

During the course of their struggles, Elphaba managed to knock one of her opponent's daggers into a far corner, then she dodged another swipe intended for her head and grabbed an old metal piece off the floor. It had probably belonged to one of the broken down machines in this place. She carefully stepped out of the way when the dagger came flying past her again, and then she surged forward to hit Anduin right in the temple with her improvised weapon.

He went flying back, unfocused eyes rolling around as he clutched his head. Elphaba allowed her body to relax a bit, strongly suspecting that Anduin would lose consciousness in a matter of seconds. However, she was sorely mistaken as the man lunged forward at her unexpectedly, and caused them both to go flying to the ground. He lay on top of her, successfully pinning her to the cold ground.

"Ready to die, you green bitch?" He hissed into her ear, Elphaba flinched away at the disgusting spittle that flew from his lips. Instead of immediately pushing him off of her, she forced herself to stay calm.

"Anduin, do you know what I used to study at my boarding school? Before I ran away of course." She looked up into his eyes, which were dark with anger and now, confusion. Suddenly, there was a flicker of some kind of knowledge, and then a flash of fear as he realized what it could mean.

"Witch…" He started, but then suddenly his body convulsed and flew backwards into the air, stopping only when it collided with the stone wall. Anduin lay still, finally. Breathing rather heavily, Elphaba picked herself up from the ground and checked to make sure she hadn't sustained any serious injuries. Her eyes then automatically looked to Glinda, noticing that the blonde's eyes were still tightly shut.

"You can look now." She said sarcastically, taking the sickly sweet tone of a mother talking to a small child, "The big, bad man is gone."

The clear blue eyes she so adored flickered open and glared at Elphaba, surveying the scene and finally landing on the motionless body in the corner, Glinda turned to stare at Elphaba with panicked eyes.

"Oh, relax. He's not dead. Yet." The green girl muttered under her breath. She bent down to pick up one of Anduin's forgotten daggers and made her way to the fallen and broken body. She wasn't entirely surprised she didn't feel much remorse for killing the totally unpleasant man; frankly he was lucky she would make his death quick and painless. Raising the dagger above her head, poised to strike, Elphaba only stopped because of the loud squeal behind her. She swung around to face Glinda, staring at her with accusing eyes.

"Oh for Ozma's sake! You do realize he would've killed you without a second thought, right?" Elphaba rolled her eyes. More muffled sounds. Slightly annoyed and a bit amused, Elphaba made her way over to Glinda and ungagged the pissed off blonde girl.

"You can't just go about killing people!" She burst out, "it totally destroys the natural order of things!"

Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, I won't kill him, silly girl. But rest assured that he'll be coming after us in the future." The green girl was interrupted by a very unladylike snort,

"_I _will be going nowhere with you in the near future, rather, in the name of the Wizard, I demand that you release me this instant…oh!" Glinda managed to yell out once before Elphaba forced the gag back into her mouth. Luckily, the blonde could now only glare threateningly.

Elphaba, on the other hand, only sighed and pinched the bridge of her hawkish nose. Love sucked.

* * *

Haha, somewhat amusing ending. I'm glad. Not much to say now, except I would greatly appreciate it if people reviewed. I usually reply and I always take suggestions to heart. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
